Levine Family 2032 Christmas
Ralphie the Elf on the Shelf The Nutcracker Before the Ballet Nicole: "The Levines were ready to see Joshua's ballet performance at night." Miranda: "We can't wait to see Joshua dance!" Joshua Gets Changed Graham, Joshua's ballet teacher is helping him to get changed into his Nutcracker Prince costume Mrs. Graham: "Are you ready to dance for your family?" Joshua: "I think so." The Ballet Begins Mirinda: "There goes the curtain." Aftermath Mirinda: "Oh, Joshua! You were amazing and spectacular!" Esther: "Yes, spectacular job, honey!" Joshua: "Thanks! I greatly appreciate it." Esther: "You're quite welcome." Christmas Shopping Before Christmas Shopping At the Mall Aftermath Miguel and Mirinda's School Play Before the Play Nicole: " " family meets Mrs. Hanna, Joshua's teacher Mrs. Hanna: "Hi, you must be Joshua's mother." Miguel and Mirinda Get Changed The Play Begins Aftermath Going to Aunt Orla's house Before Airport PA: "All passengers leaving for Orlando, Florida..." The Plane Aunt Orla's House (We hear a barking at the door) Christmas Eve Universal Island of Adventure AM Universal Island of Adventure PM Aftermath Before Church At Church Church Aftermath Dinner Christmas Opening Presents opens up all her presents and reveals a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game Mirinda: "Cool! I've got a Wreck-It Ralph Wii game!" opens up all his presents and reveals a new pair of pajamas and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs Miguel: "Awesome, a new pair of pajamas! I also got Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVDs!" opens up all his presents and reveals a new MP3 player Joshua: "Sweet, a new MP3 player!" Herman: "I hope I will get guns." Mitchell: "I hope I will get a Playstation 4." Kyle: "I hope I will get Super Smash Bros. and a Wii U." Hayleigh: "I hope I will get an MP3 Player, SD Card, My Little Pony DVDs and Justice giftcard." Lauren: "I hope I will get Justice giftcard." Luther: "I hope I will get Star Wars toys." Gabby: "I hope I will get all of the Disney Princess toys!" Victoria: "I hope I will get all of the Disney Princess toys and all of the Monster High toys!" eight open their present to find box full of coal plus a note from Santa saying, "Herman, Mitchell, Kyle, Hayleigh, Lauren, Luther, Gabby and Victoria, Ralphie the Elf told me that you eight have been extremely bad this year. You ruined Miranda and Miguel's Christmas play, swore, tortured your mother, shoplifted from stores and tortured Miranda, Miguel and Joshua. Signed, Santa" in cursive Herman: "Fuck OFF SANTA! ALL I WANT IS GUNS!" Mitchell: "HE'LL BE SO DEAD ANY MINUTE!" Kyle: "Awwww, man. All I want is a Super Smash Bros. game and a WiiU!" Hayleigh: "How could this be?! I want a Justice gift card!" Lauren: "At least we need to look inside our stockings." Luther: "Yeah, I agree! All I want is Star Wars toys!" Gabby: "Good idea. We hope we get candy canes and tons of candy!" Victoria (screeching): "I WANT SARAH'S PRESENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTS!!!!!!!!!!!" looks inside her stocking Miranda: "Ooh, candy and pretty pink ribbons!" looks inside his stocking Miguel: "Candy canes and a a LEGO Kit!" looks inside his stocking Joshua: "Sweet, a Tom and Jerry: Nutcracker Tale DVD and peppermint bark!" eight look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Herman: "Just you wait, fat man...I SHALL HAVE MY VENGEANCE!" Mitchell: "YEAH, fuck YOU, SANTA!" Kyle: "YOU ARE GOING TO BE SORRY!" Haleigh: "YOU MUST fuckING DIE, AND I AM VERY ANGRY ABOUT YOU!" Lauren: "SANTA SUCKS DONKEY shit!" Luther: "I HOPE YOU DIE IN A THUNDERSTORM and there will be no more Christmas!" Gabby: "I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!" Victoria: "SANTA IS A POOPY-BUTT!" Krampus comes in Krampus: "Heheheh, time to kidnap naughty kids." seees Herman Herman: "WHAT THE hell ARE YOU DOING? Lookie here, another queer-bait. Listen, I DO NOT WANT faggotS IN MY ROOM!" attacks Herman and gets sent into the bag Mitchell: "Oh no! Krampus! Help, save us! Krampus got Herman! Mommy, Daddy, help!" Esther: ... Lauren: Mommy, help! The monster got Herman! (Lauren escapes) Dinner the table, there is Baked ham, turkey, pimiento cheese, cranberry sauce, Waldorf salad, corn bread, green bean casserole, creamed corn, Parker House rolls, pumpkin pie, pecan slices and The Ultimate Eggnog Herman: "I HATE WALDORF SALAD!" Mitchell : "I HATE PARKER HOUSE ROLLS!" Kyle: "I HATE PECAN slices!" Haleigh: "I HATED BAKED HAM!" Lauren: "PIMIENTO CHEESE SUCKS BECAUSE IT IS Shit!" Luther: "GEREN BEAN CASSEROLE SUCKS!" throws green bean casserole at Esther Gabby: "Fuck YOU ESTHER!" Victoria: "I HATE THIS FOOD!!!" Esther: "Come on, Victoria. I know you like waldorf salad." Gabby: "I HATE PIMIENTO CHEESE SO MUCH!" Esther: "I know you like this food." hits Esther scratches Esther spits on Miguel throws shoes at Joshua cries Herman: "I HATE YOU, ESTHER! DIE IN HELL! Faggot!" Hayleigh: "Fuck YOU!" Holidays Aftermath Santino (angrily): "THIS IS IT YOU EIGHT, WE ARE SENDING YOU ALL TO BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMP in Italy UNTIL THE HOLIDAYS ARE ALL OVER!" Herman: "EAT MY SHORTS!" Mitchell : "Fuck OFF, WE DON'T WANNA GO TO THE BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMP!" Kyle: "DROP DEAD!" Haleigh: "SUCK MY balls!" Lauren: "BITE ME!" Luther: "CRAM IT!" Gabby: "SHOVE IT!" Victoria: "GET BENT! I'd rather be put up for adoption." Category:Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Krampus Transcripts